


Five Reasons Tegoshi is the Shadow Leader of NEWS

by panpipe



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Tegoshi is the Shadow Leader of NEWS

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/95738.html).

_01_ **It's always the cute one**

Tegoshi knows that there's a certain amount of leeway given when one is cute and especially adorable. He's known it since he was little and he started crying on the playground and everyone, even the kids that hated him, started ganging up on the one who made him cry.

So yeah, being cute definitely has its advantages. Even though Tegoshi has transitioned from awkward little kid with crooked teeth into a full-fledged Tegoslut, he refuses to give up his cute image entirely.

He still knows how to laugh so that people sigh and smile and laugh with him, and he remembers that a quirky smile is the best way to someone's heart. He's heard that line about cooking, but honestly he can't cook at all and he's seen Massu try to use food on girls and _that's_ never worked before, so Tegoshi figures that really, it's best to just stay cute.

 _02_ **There's a reason he's a Psychology major**

Tegoshi has always known how to manipulate people into doing whatever he wants. It's almost formulaic. Easy. But it didn't _always_ work, and he couldn't _always_ guess people's motivations or moods well enough, which is why he became a psychology major. To learn the real, solid reasons why people's minds worked the way they did.

Now, his manipulation has a 93% rate of success. He's sure he can get it to 100% by the time he graduates.

 _03_ **Being harmlessly self-centered never hurt anyone**

Tegoshi believes in making himself happy, and putting his happiness first because--hey, if he isn't happy, then surely the people around him won't be happy either, right? Because he would be making them unhappy, _right_? So it's best to think of one's own happiness first, he's decided. After all, a smile is infectious.

And seeing as thinking of his own happiness means making sure that everyone in NEWS does exactly what he wants them to, this leads us back to points one and two.

 _04_ **Sirens always get their way**

He knows he has a great voice, and Johnny knows it, and the rest of NEWS knows it, and their fans know it--everyone knows it. What most people _don't_ realize is that Tegoshi has noticed that after singing a few notes, people are more inclined to do whatever he wants them to. He's not sure why it works and he's certainly not going to question it, because hey, another way of controlling the people around him is A-OK with him, no matter how creepy the reason for it might be.

I mean, it's not like he's a merman or anything, right?

Tegoshi avoids water for a few days after figuring it out.

 _05_ **The youngest get what they want**

In addition to being cute and adorable, Tegoshi is also the youngest in NEWS, what with Moriuchi having quit forever ago and Kusano getting suspended, and that definitely has its advantages. It's a well-known fact that the younger child is consistently favored when compared to the elder children--in this case, the rest of NEWS. For example, the youngest is never responsible for anything that goes wrong. Despite missing all of the choreography in a song, it is always Shige who gets glared at, not Tegoshi.

Also, the youngest is never expected to take care of anything. Ever. When it comes time to prepare for concerts, it is always the other members who take charge, and start planning what needs to be done. Tegoshi always offers to help, but is consistently declined--which is just how he likes it. He enjoys being able to sit back and watch the others work, when all he has to do is learn choreography. And boss the rest of them around, making suggestions on how they should continue with their respective parts of planning the concert.

And, best of all, he he only has to make puppy eyes or start complaining about whatever is making him mad/sad/unhappy/whatever before everyone in the surrounding area starts falling over themselves trying to fix it, even Ryo. (Or perhaps, now that Tegoshi thinks about it, especially Ryo. He smiles. Everything is going according to plan.)


End file.
